


WIth Time and Trying

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of the World, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Его жизнь относительно легко обобщить: Рон родился ногами вперед, ел вместе с Гарри в поезде шоколадных лягушек, а потом миру пришел конец.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7





	WIth Time and Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Time and Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644701) by Charli J. 



Его жизнь относительно легко обобщить: Рон родился ногами вперед, ел вместе с Гарри в поезде шоколадных лягушек, а потом миру пришел конец.

Ну, быть может, это не самый лучший способ подведения итогов, но основные пункты он затрагивает. Миру не то чтобы пришел конец — мир слегка взорвался, и теперь там, где прежде стояли города и процветала цивилизация, клубятся облака пыли. Рон пытается натянуть на себя свитер, который когда-то висел на нем мешком, а Орден не получал от Гермионы никаких известий уже много недель, — но это всё вовсе не означает, что миру точно пришел конец.

— А лягушки везде закончились, — говорит Гарри, отталкивая сладости к другому краю стола.

Рон тянется за летучими шипучками и сливочным пивом, но большой палец застревает в дыре на манжете.

— Долго ты, — отвечает он, поскрипывая челюстью. Ему до сих пор непривычно разговаривать.

— Было трудно разглядеть дорогу, — объясняет Гарри, пожимая плечами, и соскребывает пятно на мантии.

Было трудно разглядеть дорогу — это значит, что до сих пор пыль щиплет глаза, стоит лишь взглянуть вверх, к солнцу, и что сделать вдох — всё равно что сыграть в рулетку.

Гарри снимает очки и прижимает ладонь к одному глазу. Вторым же наблюдает за Роном:

— Министерству трудно приходится. Так много пыли — они не могут ей управлять.

Мир взрывается медленно-медленно, а магглы верят своим газеткам, которые настаивают, что частицы в воздухе появились только лишь вследствие необычайно сильных ветров, нагрянувших с востока. Миру не настал конец — конец еще в пути.

Но ветер точно усиливается: частички почвы и песка постукивают в окна. Гарри и Рон оборачиваются на шум, и Рон спрашивает себя, было ли у Гермионы время хотя бы на то, чтобы помыть голову.

Гарри вынимает пробку из бутылки сливочного пива, наклоняется и дует в горлышко. Глухой звук отдается в комнате эхом.

— С ней всё будет хорошо, — говорит он, и это может и не значить, что они думали об одном и том же. Гарри, наверное, думал о Роне.

Рон перекрещивает руки на груди.

— Я и не переживаю.

— Ну, а что ты делаешь?

— Я, вроде как... Я... — и у него слова в глотке застревают. Рон слегка поводит челюстью и чувствует, как трещат кости. Да и мышцы болят. Он обмакивает палец в пиве и выводит на столе мокрые буквы.

После нападения в Хогсмиде Рон провел в больнице Святого Мунго неделю: какие-то кости надо было вправить, другие приходилось отращивать заново. Но волшебство не всесильно, и когда Рона выпустили из больницы, Орден выделил ему одну из комнат на площади Гриммо до тех пор, пока не нужно будет возвращаться в школу. Каждую неделю Ремус дает Рону книги, чтобы тот тренировался читать вслух. В первый день, когда Рон, еще до того, как заново научился произносить «Уизли», снова и снова повторял «Малфой» и «убью», Гарри был рядом с ним.

— Меня... — Рон водит пальцем по столу туда-сюда, очерчивая слово, которое, кажется, не может сказать — «подташнивает».

Он наклоняет голову, выдыхая, а Гарри тянется к нему и кладет ладонь на шею.

— Хотел потрогать твой лоб, — он лениво покачивает головой, считая секунды. — Ты заболел?

— Нет.

— Уверен?

— Не очень. Знаешь, я прочитал первые тр... Первые главы «Истории Хогвартса».

Гарри опускает руку. Ладонь падает на слово, выведенное на деревянной столешнице, и размазывает буквы.

— Рон, она отправит сову, — вытирает он пальцы о мантию.

— До сих пор больно, — признается Рон, молча растягивает губы, и Гарри заметно ерзает на стуле, пытаясь не читать по губам. — До сих пор больно говорить ее имя целиком.

Гарри пожимает плечами:

— Мне кажется, должно стать легче.

— Думаешь?

Рон более чем уверен, что у Гарри есть лишь одна или две фотографии Сириуса — обе были сняты еще до Азкабана, они старые и немного потрепанные. Порой Рон замечает, как Гарри рассматривает фотографии своей семьи, и всегда спрашивает себя, становится ли ему от этого легче. Меняет ли это хоть что-нибудь.

У Гарри подрагивают уголки губ:

— Так говорят.

Рон считает, что провел в больнице Святого Мунго неделю, потому что ему так сказали. Он не помнит, когда именно туда попал, но все настаивали на том, что он пролежал без сознания только неделю — _Гермиона хотела быть рядом, когда ты очнешься, дорогой, но ситуация безнадежная, ты ведь понимаешь_. Иногда Рону кажется, будто прошли месяцы. Кажется, будто он был в коме много-много дней: и когда Гермиона погибла, и когда всех остальных оповестили об этом — но ни у кого так и не хватило духу рассказать ему.

Он подается вперед и похлопывает Гарри по пальцам.

— Я же сказал, что не переживаю, Гарри.

— Я такого не говорил.

Мелкие удары песка об оконное стекло нарушают тишину, возникшую между ними. На этот раз Гарри не качает головой, но Рон чувствует, как тот считает секунды. Он представляет, как Гарри считает всегда, не прерываясь, и цифры уже перевалили за два миллиона. Представляет, как Гарри бормочет цифры, когда нервничает, чтобы проверить, как долго уже сражается за великую цель. Гарри считает и не сдается, даже когда всё кажется слишком мрачным — потому что знает, сколько времени и сил уже вложил в успех. Рон воображает это, и его нутро гложет зависть — ведь Рон до сих пор не может нормально сказать, сколько ему лет.

Пальцы Гарри раскрываются — пальцы Рона попадают в промежутки между ними. Рон разглядывает их руки и думает: если Гермиона погибла, значит, между ним и Гарри появилось еще что-то общее.

— Бесит, что я не могу помочь. Бесит... Что я постоянно здесь.

— Ты говоришь как Сириус, — слегка улыбается Гарри.

— Ну...

— Скоро ты будешь там — вместе с нами...

— Хватит, Гарри!

Рон с силой бьет по столу — сладости и пиво вздрагивают. Он отталкивает стул и начинает лихорадочно вышагивать по комнате.

— Хватит, черт возьми, меня успокаивать, хватит... Гарри, там — война. Гибнут люди! Лучше расскажи об этом. Не приходи сюда каждый день с этими конфетами, как будто тебе, ну, вообще нечем больше заняться. Будто тебе не грозит опасность.

— Ладно! — резко и ошеломленно отвечает Гарри, хмуря брови в проявившемся раздражении. — Ладно, Рон, и что ты хочешь услышать?

— Скажи, почему все считают, что мне нельзя быть на собраниях! Скажи, почему все постоянно так деликатничают, когда я рядом! Рон прошагивает обратно, упирается ладонями о столешницу и наклоняется до тех пор, пока не нависает над Гарри. — Просто скажи, почему скрываешь от меня, что Гермиона умерла.

— Что? Рон!

— Гарри... — шепчет Рон в мольбе.

Тот снимает очки. Дочиста протирает линзы тканью мантии. Это маленькое дело — предлог, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза. Рон знает, но не возражает.

— Нам нельзя терять надежду, Рон, — продолжает Гарри с осторожностью.

Кому-нибудь из них можно было бы отвлечься на протекающий кран, но в доме таких нет — нет вообще ничего такого, что помогло бы сделать вид, будто они не поглощены этим разговором без остатка. Снаружи пыль, внутри тишина — только Рон, Гарри и разбросанные сладости.

Где-то мало-помалу нарастает паника всего магического мира. У Рона сиплый голос.

— Но что, если я уже ее потерял?

Гарри прижимает кончики пальцев к виску. Дышит ровно: вдох — выдох, вдох — выдох.

Рон приходит в себя, на этот раз откашливается и спрашивает:

— Это из-за моей мамы? Она считает, что для меня лучше будет никуда не вмешиваться и спокойно отдыхать? Она же хочет еще, чтобы мне снова было одиннадцать лет, как когда ничего из этого не происходило, но, Гарри, это ведь так не работает.

— Рон...

— Давай еще, Гарри. Повтори мое имя еще раз. Вбрось куда-нибудь и имя Гермионы — может, так она вер... Она вер... — Рон проводит пальцами сквозь волосы, раздраженно одергивает прядки — ощущает, как предложение царапает ему горло, а рот упрямо съедает гласные и согласные. — Гермиона Гр... Она вер...

Гарри поднимается в ту же секунду, когда Рон бьет кулаком в стену. Следующий удар нацелен в окно — стекло покрывается трещинами под костяшками. Гарри хватает Рона за руку и разворачивает к себе.

— Это из-за меня, понятно? — говорит Гарри, крепко удерживая его за плечи. В этой одежде Рона еле заметно трясет от ярости. — Не из-за Молли — из-за меня.

Рон пытается оттолкнуть его — безуспешно. От негодования и злобы он заикается, но немного погодя сдается. Гарри перебивает его:

— Не пускать тебя туда предложил я. Я не могу... Я не...

Рон больше не отталкивает Гарри — его руки, плечи, шею, — а берет его лицо в ладони, большими пальцами касаясь изгиба челюсти. Чуть надавливает, будто пробуя, — под кожей часто бьется пульс. Целует. Губы приоткрываются, теплые, и Рону представляется, как Гарри пробует его шрамы на вкус.

— С ее последней совы прошло четыре недели, — немного позже шепчет Гарри. Линзы очков запылились по краям.

Рон отзывается — так же тихо — и морщится от резкого скрипа букв:

— Грейнджер. Гермиона Грейнджер, — он это говорит в большей степени для себя самого. — Гарри, нам нужно, чтобы она отправила сову.

— Да, — Гарри спокоен. Рон почти чувствует, как кожу жалят мелкие осколки стекла.

— Я переживаю, — медленно признается он.

— И я тоже, — отвечает Гарри.


End file.
